With advent of digital cameras, it has become easier to capture a large number of images. Users often upload images captured by their digital cameras on their computing devices, and save the images in folders.
Problems arise when users wish to browse through their images or create a backup of their images or share their images with other users, as these images may be stored in different folders in different computing devices. Moreover, a typical computing device may have hundreds of folders that may have images that may have been captured by several users over a span of several years. To add to the problems, some images may have been repeated in several of these folders.
Known conventional systems for storing, organizing and sharing images allow a user to create folders of images based on one or more of:    (a) time when the images were captured,    (b) certain events, such as wedding, birthday, etc., where the images were captured,    (c) certain locations where the images were captured, and/or    (d) metadata, such as tags, pertaining to the images.
However, the known conventional systems fail to solve the problems faced by users. Firstly, the known conventional systems are based on a concept of linear time. Secondly, browsing through folders of images is time-consuming. This, in turn, hampers sharing of images freely. Thirdly, users find it difficult to create a backup of their images.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system for processing image data, storing image data and accessing image data in an effective manner, as compared to the known conventional systems.